Stories of Riku and Sora
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: Tales of a young Riku and Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Stormy night.

It was another stormy night, Sora bit his lip as a storm crashed outside. He hated them, but right now it reflected how his heart felt. Lately it had been one thing after another, that had gone wrong. No matter what he did, he just could not make it right. Things were wearing him down, like water eating away a rock.

"Riku... why cant I be like you.?" He cried. " No matter what I do."

Life was not fair, he had to be born the sick kid, the klutz, the one who was a scatterbrain. Most made fun of him, and even bullied him relentlessly. No matter how much his parents assured him, deep down he did not believe them. How could he ever be something other than what he was. Right now he was heavily bandaged, from the latest beating. Well he had done his, best to hide it form his parents.

A lightning bolt struck nearby, sending electricity crackling, making his hair stand on end. Then thunder sounded sending him, under his bed to hide. He was safe there in the dark, the dark where he seemingly belonged. Sora's eyes were brimming with tears, two sky blue pools filled with rain.

"C...come...on you...b ...big baby." He chided himself. "I...it is only...a...s...s...storm."

Riku would just have laughed at him, for acting in such a childish manner. Shaking his head, Sora pulled his blankets around him, and clung to a well worn moogle plush. Perhaps he should call his friend, though it would be better not to disturb him at this hour. Unexpectedly there was a tapping on his window, causing him to jump. Hitting his head he cried harder, and made his way to the window. Outside Riku was standing soaking wet, but not glaring at him.

"H...hi...R..Riku." He stammered, opening the window.

"I could tell you were scared." He jabbed, smiling at the cowering boy.

"I...I ...don't like storms." Sora muttered.

Riku made his way to the bathroom, to dry off for a bit. Upon returning he found Sora was under the bed again. Crouching down he grabbed him by the ankle, dragging him out. Doing so was easy, as Sora was a bit of a light weight. His friend was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"It is only a storm." He chided. "Nothing to fear."

"I ...I...don't L...like them. " Sora said trying to break free.

"Hey easy there." Riku ordered him, guiding his frightened friend back to bed.

Once there Riku forced him to lay down, then fetched the moogle plush. Handing it over to him, Riku then draped a few blankets over him.

"There all better now?" Riku smirked. "Want a bedtime story?"

"I am...n...not a baby." Sora shot back, puffing his cheeks.

Riku just leaned in and kissed him one on the forehead, causing Sora to blush. Before Sora could react Riku lay down next to him, draping an arm over him.

"I am not gonna leave you, because of a storm." Riku purred "You may be a drok but you are my best friend."

"T...thanks..." Sora said with a yawn.

Another roll of thunder boomed, making him sake one. Riku just held him tightly, nestling his head in Sora's hair. They lay that way, till both of them fell asleep.

The end.


	2. Monsters

Monsters.

It was a quiet night on the islands, Sora was piratically bouncing off the walls in excitement. It was movie night with his best friend Riku, one of his favorite things to do on the weekend. Often times they watched, Disney moves, but Riku had grown sightly tired of them.

"Hurry up Riku! I have the popcorn ready" Sora yelled, from under a blanket fort.

"I am coming." Riku replied. "Besides we are watching a scary movie."

"S..scary?" Sora stammered.

"Unless you are a scardy cat." Riku Mocked.

"I am not a scardy cat." Sora huffed.

"Very well then." Riku teased.

The two of them soon settled in , to watch the legend of sleepy hollow. Everything was going fine till the monster showed up. Sora bolted, spilling the popcorn, and nearly mowing down Riku.

"Make it go away." Sora cried.

"I will." Said Riku, placing his hands over Sora's eyes.

When the monster was gone, Riku uncovered his eyes again.

"There are no such things as monsters right?" Sora questioned.

"Of course not." Riku smiled. "But you are still a scardery cat.

At the end of the movie, Riku wrapped a blanket around Sora, and led them upstairs.

"See you in the morning." Riku called.

"Right." Sora answered back.

Riku got into bed across from him, and just sighed. This was not the first time Sora was scared, and would not be the last.

"There are no such thing as monsters." Sora chanted, before falling asleep, while hiding under a few blankets.

In a dream Sora was walking in a wood, fireflies floated around him in a peaceful glow. Happily Sora chased them, not knowing he was wandering deeper into the woods. Soon the lights from them dimmed, and the darkness closed in around him. From far away came a faint glow, then it grew brighter and bigger. It was the headless horseman, and they started to chase Sora.

Wide eyed he ran and ran, till they came to a hollow tree, they dove in for cover. Suddenly they were falling endlessly, only to awaken and find themselves on the floor. They were wrapped in a blanket.

"There are no such things as monsters." Sora whispered and looked at Riku,

He was deep in sleep, a slight smile on his face.

"I am gonna be brave." Sora whispered exiting the room, and made his way outside.

It was a night with a partial moon, showing half light and half shadow. Sora wandered along the beach before he heard a faint moaning sound. Jumping Sora looked around for a weapon, and saw his toy sword. Scurrying over he grabbed it and contained towards the sound.

Back at the house Riku woke up, and saw Sora was gone. Great he should have not called them a scardery cat, they felt a bit bad about that. Now they had to find Sora, this could be bad.

Elsewhere Sora entered a cave, the moaning ceased, but the place softy glowed green in color. Glancing around he saw a few hiding spots, and crept behind them.

"Come on monsters." He puffed.

Riku walked out to the beach and saw footprints, and knew exactly were Sora was headed. Hopefully he might be able, to spook him one just for fun. Entering the cave , it looked a little empty.

"MONSTER BEWARE!" Yelled Sora bringing his toy sword down on Rikus head.

"OW!" Cried Riku. "What was that for?"

"S..s..sorry." Cried Sora. " I was trying to be brave."

"Well we need to get home."' Riku sighed. "You were brave too."

"Yay" Sora cheered, hugging Riku tightly.

The two of them crept back , into the house and back upstairs.

The end.


End file.
